Creekfeather
}} |pastaffie=Unknown |age=Unknown |death=Unknown |kit=Creekkit |apprentice=Creekpaw |warrior=Creekfeather |father=Waspwhisker |mother=Fallowfern |brothers=Rabbitleap, Nettlesplash |sister=Plumwillow |mentor=Unknown |app=Unknown |livebooks=''SkyClan's Destiny'' |deadbooks=Unknown}} Creekfeather is a gray tabby tom. Creekfeather was a SkyClan warrior under Leafstar's leadership in the gorge. He was born as Creekkit to Fallowfern and Waspwhisker along with his littermates, Nettlekit, Plumkit, and Rabbitkit. He became an apprentice named Creekpaw, and later passed his warrior assessment and earned the name of Creekfeather. History In the A Vision of Shadows arc ''Darkest Night :As Nettlesplash risks looking down at the edge of the gorge now controlled by rogues, he remembers how he had been born in one of those caves, and how as a kit he had slept nestled between his littermates; Rabbitkit, Plumkit, and Creekkit. In the ''Super Editions ''SkyClan's Destiny :Creekkit and his siblings, Nettlekit and Plumkit, are seen playing by the river. Nettlekit unfortunately falls in, but is luckily saved by Waspwhisker, who is not pleased with the kits. :After the warrior ceremonies of Rockshade, Bouncefire, and Tinycloud, Creekkit and his siblings gather around their mother, Fallowfern, and start whining about wanting to become apprentices. When told that they could not, the kits exclaim their discontentment. Creekkit is the last to chime in, impatiently stating he wants to train immediately. Fallowfern comments to Leafstar how she can't wait for them to become apprentices so their mentors could deal with them, but while the kits play, she looks at them with affection in her eyes. In an attempt to entertain them, Clovertail asks the kits if they want to hear about the time when Firestar came to the gorge. Creekkit is interested in hearing the story, saying it's the best one. Shortly after, all four of the kits are seen squealing in excitement and running out of the nursery, tumbling over their own paws. :When the daylight warriors arrive, Creekkit and his siblings scramble down the cliff to meet up with Billystorm. Ebonyclaw comments that StarClan must be watching over those four kits. Some cats show hostility towards Billystorm, believing that his teaching of fighting moves to the kits is what caused Nettlekit to fall into the river. Leafstar counters the statements, mentioning that kits make mistakes all the time. :Later, Creekkit and his siblings are playing with Billystorm when Fallowfern attempts to round them up for nap time. Again, the kits try to convince their mother to let them train, though it is futile. Fallowfern allows them to have a practice session by the pool, as long as they don't fall in. :When the patrol returns from the raid on the rats, the kits tackle their father, Waspwhisker, who participated in the attack. Waspwhisker agrees to tell them about the battle, and the kits bombard him with questions. :One day, Leafstar and Billystorm volunteer to watch Creekkit and his siblings to bring the weight of watching them off of Fallowfern's shoulders, who agrees with the idea. Leafstar and Billystorm leave with the excited kits to the training area. There, they teach him and his siblings how to climb trees, and each kit gets a chance to try climbing, and Creekkit is noted to have put massive effort into climbing the tree. Creekkit's sister, Plumkit, climbs high into the tree and gets stuck, but Leafstar retrieves her from the tree. Billystorm then shows them how to catch a blackbird, which he does successfully to the kits' excitement. The blackbird is given to the kits to share, and so ends their very exciting day. :Creekkit plays with his siblings, pretending to be a fox attacking the camp. Billystorm stops the game, almost getting his hind leg bitten into by Creekkit. When the bees attack, he stays in the nursery with Fallowfern and his siblings. All four kits pretend to be warriors, Creekkit playing as Stick. :In the manga at the end of the story, he is now an apprentice named Creekpaw. He catches a bird for his assessment. After the fight with the dogs at Twolegplace, he receives his warrior name, Creekfeather. Trivia Interesting facts *Creekfeather has kittypet blood through Waspwhisker, and loner blood through Fallowfern. Mistakes *He has been mistakenly described as a she-cat. *He is shown as a non tabby in the manga of ''SkyClan's Destiny. Character pixels Main images Alternate images Official art Kin Members Father: :Waspwhisker: Mother: :Fallowfern: Brothers: :Rabbitleap: :Nettlesplash: Sister: :Plumwillow: :Palesky: :Nectarsong: :Fringewhisker: :Wrenpaw: Nephews: :Finleap: :Dewspring: :Gravelnose: Nieces/Nephews: :Two unnamed kits: Grandniece: :Turtlecrawl: Grandnephew: :Kitescratch: |''See more''}} Tree Quotes Notes and references de:Bachfederru:Ручей (Небесное племя)fi:Creekfeatherfr:Creekfeathernl:Kreekkit Category:SkyClan cats Category:SkyClan's Destiny characters Category:Warriors Category:Minor characters Category:Males